


Sly Fox, Dumb Bunny

by JustAFanOfManyThings



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brother Finnick, Carrots, Comedy, Determined to finish this story, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I got no clue what I'm doing, Male-Female Friendship, Plot Bunny, Random - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sly fox, Wilde/Hopps - Freeform, attempts at humor, dumb bunny - Freeform, lots of carrots, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFanOfManyThings/pseuds/JustAFanOfManyThings
Summary: In one world, a bunny had pursued her dreams and succeed in them despite all the odds stacked against her. In one world, a fox whom simply wanted to help others had his heart crushed by the cold shoulders everywhere he looked; in the end he gave up on his dreams.In one world these two had crossed paths, in one world these two had their roles from before.But what if their roles were reversed? What if the fox never stopped dreaming, and the rabbit simply stopped believing?AURole Reversal. Nick Cop! Judy Hustler!





	1. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A strange anthromorphic Black housecat with obviously dyed blue hair wearing a black leathers jacket and pants walks in seemingly scribbling in a book before he notices you*
> 
> Oh hello, didn't expect to see you all again. Do not mind me I am simply just rewriting some of my work that I did not like previously. In fact the first two chapters are done; maybe take a look? 
> 
> *The cat leaves the book in your hands and walks off before you say a word, curiosity did not kill the cat; but it certainly drove you to open the book and see what he had written down in his revisions of this old story; the first thing you see is a "Warning: Unedited 1st and second chapters ahead!" Before you continued to read hoping you will enjoy this*

> Chapter 1 Take Two

  
The silence of the night was broken by the shrill screeching of old rubber burning against the pavement on the streets as a car drove as if it was being followed by multiple police cruisers on a high speed chase.

Animals of different types were shouting and screaming at the madman behind the wheel, the large ears of his twitching about as a growl escaped his throat. His mind thankful that the chair was raised up ridiculously high and that his wheel had a mechanical connection to the gas pedal. He was more then a little grateful to this as it had given him the ability to drive forward; speeding past many different types of cars as he raged on the streets to his destination.

**_'Please be ok'_ **

More mammals screeched at him as he drove yet another red light, the small vulpine flipping them the bird out the window for a brief moment as he drove like a madman. The young desert fox growled as he made a sharp left turn, the van nearly tilting over on it’s side before bouncing back on it’s center of gravity; the car seemingly unfazed as he drove past a few more other cars as the car regained balance, the fennec not paying any attention to the animals swearing at him as they were less important then his goal.

_**'Please be okay!'** _

The Fennec let out a swear as he sped past yet another red light, the cars honking at him as he turned another corner; narrowly avoiding a head on collision with the a truck as soon as he made that turn.

“Where is it? Where the fuck is it?!” He swore, desperation slowly starting to dip into his voice, the fox trying to calm his heart beating against his chest slightly. The drumming of his heart ringing in his ears as he finally started to slow down the car; paying close attention to the sidewalks and their buildings hoping to find what he was looking for. He tried very hard to not imagine the worst scenario’s for this situation, his heart very close to exploding as it beat like a drum while he turned his head in multiple different directions; desperately for who he was looking for and praying that he was alright.

_**'Where are you Nick?!'** _

That is when he heard the crying.

The fennec’s ears perked up and moved around a little, the fox zoning in on that one sound as best as he could, his ears almost seeming to act like a sattelite dish homing in on one specific signal. With a small swear under his breath the fennec looked closely at the sidewalks, thanking the gods for the moment he was gifted with the ability to see in the dark as he soon hopped out of his car having pinpointed the source of the crying.

Sitting there alone in the middle of an alleyway, letting out chocked sobs as the night’s radiant moon shined down on the alley was Nicolas ‘Nick’ Wilde; a red fox kit whom was wearing the proud uniform of the Junior Cub scouts of pack 914; consisting of plenty of rips and tears within the once wonderful green shirt showing off small bits of the young kits fur as he breathed ehavily with his tail wrapped around his legs.

“Nick?”

Said name jumped up as he looked around for a brief moment, the fox trying to wipe the tears from his eyes as he looked towards the fennec.

“F-Finnick what are you-”

“You didnt come home; after 4 hours”

“Oh” Nick’s ears dropped lower then they had been before, the red furred canine hardly even noticing he had looked down at the floor to his feet as Finnick came closer and sat down next to him, back agaisnt the wall like Nick.

“I was worried for you Nick, I thought that...” Finnick didn’t have the energy to finish that sentance, they were living in a relativly dangerous part of town. Despite him being weary of the possible dangers that could harm the two foxes, the older fox was far more concerned about Nick’s well being at the moment.

“Hey come on Junior Scout-”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

Finnick reeled back as Nick growled at him, the desert fox’s ears twitched ever so slightly; the older fox was just barely able to supress the growl rying to escape his throat that would have scared Nick with how *angry* he was at the Junior Scouts for hurting a kit like his little brother. His anger could only grow the more Nick let out more and more choked sobs, his muzzle buried in that long fluffy tail red foxes were known to have; the tears from the kits crying soaking that fur the more he cried. Finnick hardly felt his fist clenching, or the claws digging deep into his skin and damn near to drawing blood, someone rejecting a fox was nothing new but to go so far as to hurt them phsyically, and if Nick’s crying was anything to go by the scouts did something to tramatize his lil’ buddy.

In Zootopia seeing a fox crying or in general pain was not that uncommon of a sight, this was because that Zootopia had so long ago been built upon the foundations of ‘Anyone can be anything’ when in actuality that was all just a ploy to bring animals of all different kinds to this city; and many of them would simply would not find work due to the fact that this city’s prey did not care about the well being of predators. Years of bringing up how predators hunted prey so many years ago back when all animals were mostly savage before evolution took place did not help matters in the slightest, it only made thigns worse for the good hard working predators who want to do their part and help society in what little ways they could.

Sadly, in todays modern age prey are more or less the modern day predators. They hunt upon the good natured predators, break them down, and mold them in what this city expects of them; even if the predator in question was a kit.

And Finnick would be damned before his little brother got caught in that trap, surviving by hustling others on the streets was a different case for the desert fox whom was already past his teenage years as he needed to support their family. Nick, on the other hand was simply a kit; a kit who felt alone without any friends to pick him up when he was down outside of their shared mother and each other.

Finnick let out a sigh in frustration as he scooted a bit closer to the younger fox and let an arm wrap around his shoulder, Nick jumped a little as he was suddenly pulled closer to the fennec’s shirt. The red fox looked up to Finnick in confusion for a few brief moments, Nick’s natural grassy green eyes holding confusion as the tears continued to leak out.

“What are you-”

“Five minutes, we’ll stay for 5 minutes then we are going home”

“What about the-”

Finnick stopped Nick midsentance by squeezing the young fox closer, the desert fox not caring if his shirt would be stained by the kits tears at this rate “Don’t worry about them right now, your big bro will handle them *later* a’right?” Finnick spoke with finallity in his tone, doing his best not to sound angry as this was not what Nick needed at the moment.

“Why did i think i could be one of them Finnick?” Nick whispered as he buried his face in Finnicks favorite black shirt, the desert fox pondered this for a moment as he let one of his paws rub the top of Nick’s head gently.

“Because unlike the rest of us, you always try your best”

“I did try big bro, i tried so hard and they...”

Finnick let out a sigh as Nick continued to whimper and whine at him “I know”

The two brothers stayed like that under what little light of the moon shined down on the two of them in that small little alley. The two foxes said nothing and let the young Nick let out all of his frustrations at the world, the desert fox’s paws slightly letting those claws unsheathe so gently scratch at the red foxes head and ears. The older brother looked around with those focused eyes as he did this, as if he was daring for some poor unlucky prey to jump out of the shadows and be at the mercy of a protective older brother wanting to keep his younger sibling safe from the specism of this city.

“Say Nick” Said name looked back up at him again as the desert fox let a small smile appear on his face as he looked back at his little brother; a smile that somehow made Nick feel like he would be alright; and that his brother would do anything to make that the case.

“Did anyone ever tell you about a fox named Robin Hood?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You notice a small sticky note left behind on the back of the page chapter 1 ended*
> 
> "I had to include a small scene where Nick and Finnick had a brotherly moment, and Nick's muzzling is the point that changed him. Until we get a zootopia tv show, more comics or zootopia based video games; those children have no reedemable qualities enough for me to write anything positive; unlike my first version of this chapter"


	2. Fox perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter 2 seems to have plenty of scribbled out words in fact plenty of pages were torn right out of this book but the story looks readable to you. It is clear the author took his time on this story and he wanted to revise it about as much as the first chapter and it's clear he was really into it judging by the the erased words still barely visable, however it appears that parts of the chapter are missing despite a small chapter being practically stapled together in the book. Almost as if they have been written and revisioned quite a bit over the course of time. As if the author had wrote down plenty of words, doubled back and rewrote them over and over again until it was satisfactory to himself.*

 

Twenty years.

Twenty years of working trying to find another way of living in this prejudice infested city was not easy, Finnick would tell you that in a heartbeat. Drifting from job to job, trying to scrap up enough money to even buy a good ol’ bug burger from the local restaurants or shoddy fast food joints that are willing to sell you their food.

Suffice to say, the predjuice in the city gets to you easily; especially if you are a fox. With foxes, it is like the whole world is against you; those with rather remarkable historys that made it into legends would sadly be overshadowed by other stories that would paint foxes as the criminals. Often, these stories would be overshadowed by the likes of Zorro or Jack Sparrow; most of the time these stories would be overshadowed by the prey leaving the predators within their own collective circles where they could share the stories of predators amongst themselves and anyone willing to listen.

Sadly enough, animals like to talk a big game; usually to bring down the opposite position. Despite what had been said before about the ‘Pred/Prey’ relationship before this applied to everyone within this city, maybe animals from both sides have gotten the short end of the stick thanks to someone from the opposite side of the spectrum talking down on them. There are many cases of that happening to the hard workers trying to make a living in the various districts of Zootopia; though for the most part many who do not pay much mind to politics tend to simply shrug their shoulders and carry on with their lives. Despite this there are still others who are willing to raise a big fuss about things about how they are now, even when those idea’s are hated much like the opposing views of the both sides of the possible candidates for mayor Leodore LionHeart, Hilary Wombat, and Donald ‘Trunk’ Wilhoun both sides raise arguments with their own ways to gain supporters; some more effective then others.

Others like a certain pair of Foxes prefer to simply spend their days with one another, messing with others, living up to the more mischievous stereotype that foxes have gained over the years.

Which brings us to this story’s favorite pair of foxes of different sizes and still sharing possibly the biggest bond within this city on top of a rooftop, with quite possibly the the biggest makeshift slingshot they would ever find. Consisting of multiple planks of wood all held together by a lot of duck tape and quite possible the worlds biggest rubber-band, as well as plenty of water-balloons that are filled with paint with some unnamed substances that this author simply cannot name due to how disgusting they are and would rather keep the rating on this story away from the ‘mature’ rating.

“This is so stupid” Nick said as he looked over the edge of the building, the red fox in the past 20 years had made the fox grow up quite a bit seeing how he was now close to 6ft tall standing over his ‘big’ brother Finnick who was merely 2ft tall and laughing like crazy.

“I’m telling ya Nick this will be fugin amazing; the biggest prank i have ever come up with”

“Yes cause a prank on the election candidates with a slingshot is a smart idea”

“Your the one who suggested it”

“No, i said * **maybe** * something with a slingshot; not ‘lets prank the possible mayors’ with a lot of paint”

Finnick blew a raspberry at his brother causing the taller fox to roll his eyes at his shorter sibling. Seeing how childish that his *big bad* older brother could be sometimes always managed to get to Nick in one way or another, but moments like this still made him question how he was brothers with this fox “You’r worring to much Nick, sides nobody’s gonna catch us”

“Uh huh, say that when we are at the back of a police cruiser”

“Hey! Least you * **finally** * get to ride in one”

“I’d prefer to be in the driver’s seat rather then being hauled to jail”

“Pft who doesn’t Police boy?” Finnick teased, earning a rather hilarious look of Nick sticking his tounge out at the desert fox while puffing his cheeks out a little. Banter like this was normal for the two of them, just the two brothers relaxing and enjoying one another’s presence while they enjoyed the simple things in their lives as they both grew up.

“Mua? Police? How dare you for insinuatiing that i would join the fuzz Finny” Nick chatised in a playful tone as a smug grin started to creep onto his face, Finnick let out a small bark of laughter as he turned back to Nick with a shit eating grin.

“Oh what? the fuzz a little to fuzzy for ya?”

“Fuzzy? Fiinick i don’t think any of them are ‘fuzzy’ unless your talking about yours truly”

“Hah! That’s a laugh we all know which of us has gott he better tail”

“Oh i belive we do, and he’s going to start his offical training tomarrow” Nick quipped at the snickering desert fox, whom simply grabbed the biggest water-ballon his small frame could possibly carry and gently set it down next to the slingshot. The tall fox watched as Finnick lifted his index finger and pointed in multiple different directions ahead of himself, almost like he was pressing buttons on a calculator as he mumbled to himsef before turning back to Nick.

“Well well, someone seems to be very cocky that they can pass” Finnick spoke in a joking tone, but Nick caught on that he was actually worried if Nick even had the ability to pass inthe first place. Not that he was capable of blaming him, Finnick had lived a majority of his live on the streets; conning people out of their money as much as possible at every opportunity due to the scrutiny of the city hindering his and their shared mother’s ability to get a proper job anywhere in the city.

“Well” Nick started letting the l’s roll off his tounge a bit as he walked forward and leaned onto the slingshot; inwardly impressed how this dinky old giant toy was able to stand straight despite his weight being pushed onto the side of it “Guess this fox is going to be the very first fox to pass the police academy” Finnick nodded his head with a small smile at Nick as he said that, both foxes knew damn well that out of every predator in the city Nick Wilde had the most potential to pass despite his species.

“Well, even though your gonna leave; it doesn’t mean we still can’t have some fun” Finnick shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the ground, Nick chuckled a little in response.

“Of course, we’re foxes; theres more to us then just being criminals”

“I know that dumbass!” Finnick said as he playfully punched Nick’s arm, the tall fox letting out a mocking pained noise “Help, this adorable fox is assulting me help!” Nick whimsied out before they both laughed at all of this; the duo looked out at the rally not that far ahead of them; the duo both let mischevious grins on their faces as they watched all the animals from all sides argue amongst themselves.

“So..you really serius then?”

“Told ya before Fin. I won’t quit till i try everything and if i fail”

“You’ll find something else besides hustling with your poor ol’ best buddy here”

Nick snickered a bit at his older brothers antics “Of course not like anyones going to fall for the cute little elephant shtick right ki-”

“Call me that again and i will bite your face off”

Both of them shared a laugh with one another in response to this, the duo both knew that moments like this would be very far in between come tomorrow morning when Nick leaves for the academy. Finnick knew this, but to see how serious his brother was just made it all feel surreal to the desert fox; admitingly moments where it’s just him and his brother hanging out will be what he will miss the most about the two of them being technically jobless, if hustling doesn’t count as a job that is.

“This is your last hustle isn’t it?”

There was no questioning in the voice Nick used, it was a observation that both he and Finnick knew was true. The foxes knew that there was no way Finnick could top this, every fox that performs a hustle always has one masterpiece of a hustle that others remember for a while to try and one up them; see who can get the closest to crossing that line between illegal and legal. In a strange way it was like a game to the hustlers in teh world, trying to make their mark in the criminal world without the legal side ever finding out who truly did it; and Finnick was as close to that line he could ever get without jumping over it and past the point of no return.

“You promise you won’t do this anymore? I’d rather not see you in the back of a police cruiser”

“This be the last time ol’ Fin is gonna do something like this Nicky boy, nothing i ever do in the future will ever be able to top something like this” Finnick spoke with finallity in his tone, and it was true what he said: he simply didn’t have that same energy Nick had to come up with more then enough favors to live up to the mischievous side of foxes or even the criminal side anymore. Nick knew this, and yet there was still doubt within his heart that Finnick had the strength to simply drop all the years of cons, stealing, and being a general punk to provide for his family that Nick doubt it would be so simply for him to walk away from all of it.

“I guess it’s a good thing your big brother is going to be a cop? Put good honest money on the table” Nick spoke as he reached over and pet the top of the fennecs head a little, grateful that he was brothers with him otherwise he would have lost that hand.

“Ah shudup; i can wall away anytime i want, i just *have* to know is all” Finnick chatised as he picked up one of those water ablloons and began to load it into the slingshot. Nick watched with amusement as Finnick struggled with loading the ballooon into the slingshot, the red fox knowing better then to assist the desert fox with this since he knew it would be a small jab at the fox’s pride for not being able to load a single water balloon. Eventually Finnick managed to pull back the rubber band with one paw, holding onto the water balloon in his other, the balloon rudiciously big enough that it could very well fit the entirety of the red fox in it should someone try and stuff him into one.

“Welp, cheers to a new life!”

“Cheers”

That was all that was said before Finnick would let go of the water balloon and rubber band, the slingshot suprising managed to hold and had launched the balloon high enough into the air. Sadly for Finnick he did nopt hit the crowd like he had initially intended; fortunetly for the two foxes they got the next best thing; as the ballon had broken apart midair, and the contents of the balloon that was filled with plenty of paint had managed to land onto two of the candidates; more specifically right onto Hilary Wombat, and Donald ‘Trunk’ Wilhoun. **2**

The two brothers stood there in shock at how they missed their target and still hit someone before turning to one another, then at the freaking out crowd, then at each other.

The duo fell to the ground and didn’t stop laughing until they felt like they were going to die laughing themselves to death.

 

 

 

 

 

Nick had severely underestimated joining the police.

Now, to be frank he did not expect to something akin to a walk in the park. He also didn't expect that he would have reached the expected requirements within the first year he had joined, in fact it actually took him a full two academic years to actually meet the previous mentioned requirements. Of course it hadn't been easy, but Nick Wilde actually expected to have quite the challenge on his hands; and his determination grew when he noticed that the polar bear drill sergeant actually had a vendetta against him. While his fellow cadets did not speak a word about his species it was clear to him that the others were weary of him, afraid he would live up to those stereotypes that his kind have been victim too for so long.

This has not deterred the fox in the slightest, and the bear’s constant mocking to try and make him quit only served to push him harder. His drive to succeed had eventually pushed him to ask for assistance in the academics part with a few of the cadets, despite his pride screaming at him to do it alone. However Nick’s promise to his brother and his mom that he would do his best outshines his pride and he reciewved the help he needed with time and patience with his fellow cadets. Even making friends wth a few of them in the process.

The first challenge for the ZPD Academy was the acedimic portion, even with all his help it had still been very difficult to accomplish; thankfully with his help and the fact he had studied as much as he could before joining the ZPD he had a easier time then he had expected. Sadly though this was only the 1st challenge the ZPD had for its cadets something the instructor made quite clear to all of them.

The second challenge which had earned the name ‘masochist obstacle course’ thanks to banter from himself and the other cadets was actually about as hard as one would expect. While it was indeed one of the hardest parts of it, Nick had absolutely loved going through certain parts of it where he had to crawl on the ground, or burrow beneath it. He had actually took quite the liking to burrowing once he experimented if he could during the desert course, to his surprise it actually worked; and it worked even better on the snowstorm course. The overall portion of the snowy course though, that had made him slip up quite a few times enough where he still heard the instructors yell of ‘Your dead foxy’ ringing in his ears. Although he disliked the instructor for her obvious predjuices, he had to admit trying to get her to shut up with her ‘your dead’ routine aimed at him was quite the motivator.

The main issue Nick faced above all, was actually something relatively simple from an outside perspective.

Paw to paw combat.

While Nick is no stranger to fist fights thanks in part to Finnick, it doesn't change the fact that there were certain advantages and disadvantages to every animal in the animal kingdom.

Outside of their sterotype disadvantage, foxes are sleek, slender, nocturnal; traits that made them perfect for long night stakeouts while being relatively hidden, or just looking for a new opportunity. Luckily for Nick, despite this he was still a bit stronger then he looked, in truth he doubt that anyone that witnessed him in the ring was as surprised as he was that day. As it turned out, years of hustling had made him more agile and combined with moving many heavy objects and the training regime it had turned the slender foxes body into quite the weapon with enough hard work out into it. Certainly enough that he had eventually managed to hit the rhino Mchorn on his left cheek using his natural gift of agility to his advantage.

Shame that he had his arm crushed when the rhino had fallen right on top of him.

Thankfully everyone else had agreed that it was amazing and funny enough that Nick’s score had not dropped by much given that he had been injured in an accident. However he did just narrowly avoid losing that possible title of valedictorian of his class due to him visiting his family to both recover slightly, and to visit his family for his mothers birthday; whom laughed even harder then Finnick did once he explained the broken arm.

All in all, Nick Wilde had about as much trouble as one would expect from the academy and then some. Despite the issues he had faced the fox had not only managed to impress the instructor he had also managed to earn at least reconigtion from his fellow cadets; and some scorn for his natural teasing and snarky attitude to the ones who simply showed no respect for the fox even when he had proved himself. Thankfully, those ones had been assigned to predincts different than his so he was certain he wouldn't have as much trouble as he was imagining.

Truth be told, the fox simply did not expect he was going to be amongst the top of the academy’s recruits. Let alone the very top as a valedictorian, but he simply accepted it with a shrug and a cocky grin plastered onto his face; nobody said anything about that smug grin at all as he had definetly earned it.

Plus seeing his mom and older brother in the crowd smiling at him as he was asked to smile for the camera certainly allowed him to show off his confident side as he had earned it. Plus he knew that someone somewhere was going to try and spin this in a negative light, so why not give them a smile that annoyed them when they see the picture?

If he had to be honest with himself, joining the police was something he could brag about; but it still wouldn't make interesting conversation as a large portion of his was honestly kinda boring to him. While it was boring he had to admit that he was actually kind of excited to meet his coworkers at precinct one; especially once he had remembered that it was basically the poster child of the ZPD in terms of stations; and he was the first fox to actually join the ZPD.

Of course he had forgotten for a bit that he was a fox, and as such he had immediately put up expectations for others. More specifically the expectations that nobody would be happy that he was going to be working with, while he was happy that he would be working with Mchorn there he still wasn't expecting a warm welcome. The Cynic side of him was fully expecting for them to throw insults and talk behind his back about the mere fact he was a fox.

Unfortunately for the hard working vulpine, he was proven right as he was given plenty of stares and he tried to hide his ears twitching as he felt the icy glares aimed at his back. He knew animals were predjuiced by nature, everyone had their own bias’s due to their own beliefs and how they were raised after all. Thankfully he had met Clawhauser on his first day at the precinct, and was relieved that the rather large cheetah did not seem to care about his species and the duo had immediately become fast friends.

Nick had been happy to meet at least someone sides Mchorn that wasn't patronizing within the station. In fact, Clawhauser being friends with him only drove the fox to want to try even harder then he ever did at the academy just to earn his fellow officers respect.

Especially Chief Bogo.

Chief Bogo was just a talk water buffalo that had a thick skull, and a permanent scowl on his face. Of course the first time he had met the Buffalo glaring at him as if he was disgusted by the animal in the very small seat the fox was sitting on. Of course nobody could see the glare that the fox was hiding within beneath his favorite pair of shades that was a gift from Finnick, and he barely managed to stop himself from clenching the cup in his right paw so hard it would break and make a mess.

Never let them see they get to you.

With that kind of logic in his head he had let the Buffalo speak for a bit, and upon him being called the valedictorian and the first fox officer he simply couldn't help himself when Bogo had simply ignored the rookie with a simple “Who Cares?”

“Wow, I bet you'd make a great motivational speaker sir!” Nick responded with a smug grin in his face the whole time, and took a simple sip of his coffee. This action actually earned him a few chuckles in the room that were quickly silenced when the chief had hardly let that scowl release from his face. Nick on the other hand simply smiled his noticeable smirk, which had grown slightly wider once he realized he was the only one he caught the Chief’s fast blinking for just a second.

“Perhaps you’d be a ‘motivation speaker’ whilst your collecting tickets” Chief stopped mid sentence and looked at his papers again “Wilde”

Nick leaned forward, letting and elbow rest onto the desk and letting his chin rest on his free paw  
“Awww, giving me the easiest job in the station? On my first day here? You are so kind”

“Parking duty,Wilde NOW!” Bogo exclaimed with a growl and the fox shrugged his aura filled with nothing but confidence and a bit of ego mixed in as he hopped off the seat and walked out of the room, once the door had slammed itself shut Bogo had turned his head to the rest of the officers who were trying to hide their emotions from an angry water buffalo.

“Now as I was-” Chief Bogo felt his eyes twitch slightly as the door opened again and he was faced with the fox again.

“What street was it again?”

Bogo had a hard time trying not to scream at the annoying fox as he was told about the area to collect tickets; and he walked back into the room a second time to grab his coffee he left on the table.

Nick meanwhile was singling and dancing around a bonfire in his mind, the fox knew that he would meet someone whom wanted to tick him off enough to quit. But nothing, could have prepared him for his boss himself to actually be the one he'd have to worry about; the look of disguise being the only evidence he needed to know the chief did not like the fox in the slightest. Though it was the perfect opportunity to make the others know the main bottom line with the fox.

If you want to get to a Wilde, your going to have a Wilde time getting to them.

“Hey Nick!”

Said name turned around and had looked at the sound of the voice just now noticing Clawhauser waving at him. Immediately the fox’s mind wondered to the proper description of the cheetah in his cynical mind.

Very fa-Fluffy, loves donuts, eats many donuts. Friendly, doesn't care about the species you are. Danger: The cheetah had nearly crushed your already slightly sore paw with a handshake, do not make this already strong cheetah angry; do not want to deal with a very ticked off Clawhauser. Nice guys are the ones who are the most dangerous after all.

“What do you need Clawhauser? The chief was kind enough to let me take a nice long walk on my first day as an officer” Nick said with a happy tone, the fox was actually kinda annoyed that he had to collect tickets on the first day; but it wasn't getting to him as much as he thought it would.

“Nothing really big, but I think I heard the chief mention something about the rodentia city right?” Clawhauser said as he took a big bite of one of his donuts as he did Nick took a sip of his coffee and he let himself raise an eyebrow at the cheetah.

“How did you?”

“Nick, I hear a lot more then someone would expect for my size” Clawhauser spoke in a joking manner, taking a small jab at his own weight for a bit in that small joke which earned a small chuckle from the fox.

“Oookay, not gonna question it. By anyways what did you need me for again?”

“Oh right!” Clawhauser reached down beneath his desk before he pulled up a small little box that was decorated with small painted flowers all over it “I need you to find my friend Mr.Otterton, he gave me these flowers; but it was the wrong package wanted to do it myself but I can't leave my post”

Nick nodded his head as he tried to wrack his brain for where exactly Otterton lived “I don't know where his store is exactly though”

“Oh, its the big green sign that has a surfboard on it can't miss it”

“The one that's really close by the smallest city in Zootopia?” Nick asked earning a wide grin from Clawhauser, showing off those pearly whites in the most friendliest manner he could manage given he had fangs after all.

“That's the one!~”

“Alright, but you owe me”

“Oh? And what do I owe you?” Clawhauser grinned cheekily at the vulpine, whom blinked at him as he swear he thought he caught some lewd undertones to that voice.

“Mmm, I will have to think about it later” Nick said in his usual smug tone of voice as he picked up the box. Walking about with a small spring in his step to exaggerate the aura of confidence he had around himself, all the way until he was out of the door.

Clawhauser let out a small sigh of relief as he watched Nick leave, grateful that foxes did not have the strong sense of hearing that other animals had inherited.

“Chief if you scare this one off there will be hell to pay…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Lionheart going up against Hiliary Clinton and Donald Trumps animal forms amuses me; and I wanted to have a brotherly moment between the two as they pranked someone.
> 
> Plus I needed to rewrite the whole chapter as originally it felt too rushed; like I had thought of certain scenes and put little thought behind them. This I needed to rewrite both chapters, as both had that feel; and I ended up with something I hope is satisfying to all of you as it was to me.
> 
> Either way, I did enjoy rewriting the story so far; and I hope you all stick around as I have a faint clue how this story ends. After all, it's not the ending that makes the story; it's the journey there, and what's a journey to the end without company.
> 
> Till next time folks I am:
> 
> JustAFanOfManyThings.


	3. Chapter 3: First Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You see the strange cat once more as he holds down a notepad, the cat growled in frustration as he seemed to press his pen hard enough against the piece of paper he was writing on, before he forcibly tears out the piece of paper on his notepad; crumbling it up into a ball and tosses it behind him. Where it lands at your feet and you see there are multiple different pieces of torn up paper*
> 
> "Writing is a lot harder then i remember," he starts as he once again scribbles down in his notes, you walk closer to him and look over his shoulder as he writes "So my friend, i assume you are hear because you believe i have finished a full chapter?" 
> 
> *You nod your head to him. He sighs and picks up the notepad and gives it to you "Writing is never easy, even when you have something planned in your head; something is going to show up but it's not exactly what you'd think" you look up from the story a bit, only to realize that the cat has disappeared. Leaving you alone with the story.*
> 
> As you look at the story notes you see a small one before the chapter's actual contents: "Warning written on ipad, may or may not look like it was edited if your using normal pc. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyways~" The note says as it shows a picture of the cat trying to imitate the :P emoji

 

Nick had to admit, parking duty wasn't as bad as he thought it would be on his first day.

Certainly enough he was already breaking the record for amount of tickets before noon, the fox surprisingly enough getting some rather odd luck with the amount of parking meters going off right next to one another. In fact he hardly used his 'jokemobile' that pathetic excuse for a small mammals car that he was certain could only be driven by a bunny rather then a fox the whole time, not that he would know considering he hasn't once met a bunny that was willing to converse with him.

Though it did not stop him from making an educated guess considering how smal the car actually was.

After a good hour once his shift started he actually was very annoyed by it for a multitude of reasons, eventually he opted to leave it nearby little rodentia, as it was on his way back to Predinct One. Feeling accomplished that he was free from the disgrace that dared called itself a functioning transportation vehicle the fox continued his shift his way, by actually walking everywhere instead of riding in a small car to do so.

Ordinarily he wouldn't choose to walk when he had a vehicle, though today was supposed to be his first day on the force and he would prefer not to remember it using that pathetic car. Though while he may have to walk at least a mile, he had to admit doing so actually gave him time to think about what he was going to do after his first day. The more he thought about it, the whole 'being a fox police officer' was still so surreal to him, the mere fact he was in Predinct One despite the looks he was getting from officer and civilian alike didn't seem to deter him in the slightest.

The fox grinned a little to himself as he walked about with a slight strut and in a rather flamboyant fashion as he started to whistle a random tune that kept changing songs about every minute. He disregarded the strange looks he was getting from the pedestrians around him as he kept giving out ticket after ticket, the fox whistling the whole time even when on some cars he had to climb up really high to reach the giraffe sized windshields.

Nick smiled as he looked down at the ticket counter, the fox grin seemed to grow ever so lightly as he looked at the ticket counter that he had achieved, before turning his head to a nearby local clock to check the time; hearing the bell ring signaling it was noon.

"Geez, have i been out of it that long?" The fox muttered to himself, as he looked at the counts of tickets letting an eyebrow raise up slightly as he actually noticed that he was still on shift and he had collect a lot of tickets before noon.

235 tickets to be exact.

"Ok yeah, maybe i should just rush over to Mr. Ottertons really quickly" He said to himself out loud as he put the ticket dispenser in his pocket, and once again started to whistle a tune or two. The fox did not pay attention to where he was going as he walked around, to invested in whistling those little songs a bit as he enjoyed his first day while he could.

Nick felt his tail flicking back and forth against the ground a little with every step he took, the sun beating down on his fur felt rather nice on this particular day. The weather was completely clear, not a cloud in the sky; and it was not too hot nor cold today; making it perfect for animals like Nick who simply decided to take a stroll. He had to refrain from letting out a happy sigh as he enjoyed smell of fresh air now that he was actually relaxing rather then giving out more and more tickets, the more he walked the more unusual looks he got. The vulpine choosing to ignore them as he stayed on the sidewalk, his whistling becoming more of a hum to himself as his his ears slowly started to listen in to the animals around him.

 

_"Hey isn't that?"_

_"Look mommy its that fox officer!"_

_"Don't look at him sweetie"_

_"Why would they let a fox on the force?"_

 

Despite them speaking those words, the fox didn't even seem to be phased; as if they were deflected right off him as he choose not to let those words affect him. After a few minutes the officer eventually hit a small crowd, consisting of many mammals about the same size or larger then him, all of them waiting for the red light to walk across the street; he took care to notice that there was a bunch of animals on the other side as well before the light turned and gave him and the other mammals the all clear to walk forward.

While he walked Nick reached into one of his pockets and pulled out his PawPhone, tapping on it a few times as he decided to check if he had gotten any new messages while his phones vibrate was off.

That is when he tripped.

Nick Wilde had made the simple mistake anyone could make in the city, never walk around while you stare at your phone as it will result in either getting crushed or tripping over someone a lot smaller then you. Nick let out a small yip as he felt the immediate contact with the smaller animal, his legs losing their balance as he felt his whole body tensing up a little whilst he started to fall, mentally cursing himself as he mentally braced himself for the inevitable impact of him falling onto the cold, concrete floor beneath him.

The red fox let out a loud groan in pain and rubbed his now sore jaw that he just landed on, pushing himself back up to his feet the fox let out an annoyed growl before looking back towards who he had tripped over.

"Watch were your going dumb fox!"

Six words, six words that were meant to be insulting to him; all over a simple misunderstanding between the two of them over a common accident as said fox grabbed his phone. He didn't know why he had payed attention to the six words at first, maybe sometime down the line he would understand why. But that was then, this was now; and right now he had to respond to a very angry bunny wearing a trench coat.

"Well sorry I didn't see you till it was to late fluffface"

Somewhere in the recesses within the mind of one Nickolas Piberious Wilde; that old side of him that loved to con other mammals out of their money was laughing at him while telling him 'Smooth move fox!' And for once he had to agree with that part of him.

"What did you call me!" The angry bunny spoke with a tone that clearly showed she wasn't about to tolerate this crap from the fox. As they both got up Nick had gotten quite the look at her, the bunny was barely able to reach his chest in terms of height, discounting ears of course; her purple eyes shining with fury at him and that large fake-leather jacket giving the bunny a 'do not mess with me' type of vibe to her.

"Call them as i see them fluff" Nick said as he dusted himself off, tugged on his uniform to straighten it slightly; and tried to avoid the mental image of him straightening one of his favorite ties as it wasn't appropriate for him at the time.

However the bunny saw through what he was going to try and start, annoy the person where they start to follow you; and talk them down as they follow you. One of the classics within the book, and to Nick's surprise she dusted herself off a little and hopped a bit trying to get comfortable in her slightly dirty clothes.

"Really now? Same here; nice to see someone who calls them as they see em" She said with a small shrug as they both walked to one end of the sidewalk still dusting one another off.

"Kinda a coincidence that two mammals like us met like this"

"Yeah i suppose so"

The two of them shared a small chuckle with one another, the bunny digging her hands into her coats pockets. Too Nick it was almost like he was looking at a small child that had been dressing up in a similar manner to a detective; though he knew better as this bunny certainly wouldn't fit the role of detective very well with that cute look all bunny's have naturally.

Immediately after thinking that he had just remembered, he was in the middle of a conversation; do not start monolouging in your head in a conversation like this. Just think of something to keep the ball rolling, and roll with the punches that come along.

"Kinda a bit earlier this time of the year to be wearing a trench coat don't you think?" Nick spoke as he readjusted his favorite shades, the red fox letting a small smirk to exaggerate that tone of voice he had used.

"Howl-o-ween isn't for a another few months; so why are you in a costume?"

'A joke, a jab, and a question to keep it going. Nice move fluff' Nick thought to himself as he shrugged a bit and tilted his head to his side.

"Bit of a rude way to say 'howl' are you doing fluff don' cha think?"

"Says the one impersonating a cop?"

"And like you aren't fluff?" Nick said as he poked her on the chest just slightly, and started to look all over her clothes a bit; the bunny looked confused for just a brief moment before her ears perked up in realization. The fox tried not to raise an eyebrow as he let her look at him with a small twitch in her nose for just a brief moment before she tried to grin a little at him; and that grin immediately told him that she figured out he was a real legit cop and not impersonating one; probably by the badge he was wearing.

"Well, what can i say? You cops know how to dress in uniform" She spoke a bit as she started to walk away from Nick int he same direction he was supposed to be going prior to bumping into the bunny. It didn't take a genius to get that she wanted to continue to talk to him, so he happily followed her; letting that grin appear on his face.

"Why thank you fluff, we foxes tend to take good care of our appearances" Nick spoke with exaggerated flamboyance as he ran a paw through the fur on top his head, almost as if to intimitate flicking his non-existent hair.

"What? I wasn't talking about you dumb fox, far as you know i was talking about that lion all the way over there" she said as she pointed a thumb to her right, causing Nick to roll his eyes at her at the small comment, and very swiftly let his eyes dart to the direction she wa sprinting to make sure that the rabbit was actually pointing to absolutely nothing.

Though the bunny really shouldn't have tried to supress her own laughter as well because once he saw her trying to supress her laughter he knew he had a golden opportunity to have some fun on a quite frankly, very boring shift despite his passing of the ticket record.

Immediately, Nick took off those shades, and put them into his breast pocket on his uniform before clasping his hands together for a few moments as he jumped towards the rabbits right side, his head above hers quite a bit before speaking.

"Oh please mr imaginary lion do tell me your secrets on looking so handsome"

He switched over to the rabbit's left side, puffing out his chest quite a bit , almost cartoonishly impossible for the fox as he tried to make himself as tall as he could've done without tip toeing.

"No fox, I refuse to actually teach you the ways of the handsome lion"

Nick had to stop himself from chuckling quite a bit as the fox switched back to the the other side an put on the begging fox routine once more to the 'lion'.

"Oh sir, please-o-please do tell me why you cannot teach this poor dumb fox"

The bunny stopped walking for a few moments as she folded her arms and looked at him quizzicality, the fox grinning to himself as he put on the shades and looked at the bunny before he would finish his whole charade.

"Because i'd be 'lion' if i said otherwise, but you are to 'foxy' to be taught" He said leaning in closer to the bunny trying to watch as she tried so very hard to suppress her laughter; though this only seemed to result in making her puff her cheeks out a little and a strange little noise similar to a snort as she tried not to burst out laughing.

'Gotcha fluff' Nick smiled as she struggled to hold in her laughter, very impressed at how well she was trying to hide it despite looking dangerously close to losing it.

"W-well now, did not expect someone to make a small charade out of that getaway opp" The bunny said as she tried to hide her laughter with a very smooth tone as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Get away? Now why would a certain bunny want to get away from mua? You hiding something from an officer of the law?" Nick playfully accused already starting to like this doe quite a bit, said doe looked at him with a smug grin on her face as she brought a hand to her hips.

"Oh? Don't tell me, your one of those prey-o-sexual types?" Her verbal jab at the fox's sexuality did not go unnoticed as he huffed and folded his arms.

"No i am afraid not, and no offense; i'd rather not have 100 or so kits"

Nick kept his arms folded and raised an eyebrow as the bunny just suddenly stopped for a brief moment; her body tensing up for just the shortest of moments before she walked a few steps ahead of the fox. The bunny suddenly had a slight skip in her step for just a few short moments as she stayed ahead of the larger mammal.

'What was that?' Nick thought to himself as he watched her slight freak out for just a short moment before she seemed to play it off, though before he could even ask she turned her head to him and spoke.

"So tell me, if your actually an officer why are you wearing that meter maid getup?"

"First day on the job fluff, have too give out tickets on my first day" Nick's response was swift and automatic, he knew that he had to expect parking duty on his very first day as an officer; though it did not mean that the fox had to actually love being a parking maid.

"Ouch, first day and already facing the predjuice of the ZPD? I would feel sorry for you, but eh" She shrugged her shoulders again with closed eyes as she walked as if she knew the streets she was walking by heart "Can't say i blame them, not everyday you see a fox that isn't selling you a new tv for a low price"

Nick nodded his head as he slowly started to walk side by side with her, the fox making sure to move at a slow pace to keep even with the bunny. She let out a hum a little before reaching into her pockets as she noticed a lama selling some blueberries, fishing out a small coin from her pockets and lightly tossing it to the vendor and grabbing a small handfull of berries and tossing one to Nick who caught it with ease.

"Suppose you have a point there, the city loves to make villains of us foxes" Nick said in a tone that practically inquired the bunny to 'please go on with your story' as they walked. Said bunny took a berry from her pocket and flipped it right into the air pretty high, opening her mouth as it started to fall back into her mouth where she easily caught it and started chewing lightly as she turned to the fox.

"And let me guess, you came from a medium wage family and you decided to help out your family and others at the same time by being a police officer right?" The bunny asked in almost somber like tone that seemed to have quite the bit of acceptance behind it, the fox tilted his head at that tone as he looked down at the bunny. Making sure to take in every little detail he can, as the bunny looked up at him, her purple eyes expertly trying to hide what she thought of him and his species stereotypes.

"That i am, what of it?"

The bunny scoffed before she continued on as she looked around, as if she was looking for something "Tell ya truth, your better off not trying. This city, well" she stops and rubs her chin to think about what she wanted to say next "It's like a baby, it absolutely hates change or being changed; and the second you try to do either it will throw a massive tantrum till it gets what it wants" she finished as she walks right into an alleyway with a broken fence, slowly crawling through a small enough hole that both she and the fox were capable of fitting through.

"Yeah i know, kinda makes wanting to do more then either selling whatever stolen products kinda difficult" Nick responded with his normal tone of voice as he squeezed through the small hole in the fence the bunny went through only a few moments ago. Trying to hid the slight bitterness in his tone was hard, as he wasn't exactly expecting their conversation to turn south like this, least for the fox, though to be fair it was unusual to see a fox as a police officer.

"That is true, but tell me which is worse? Working a job surrounded by speciest or working a legally questionable job that actually pays the bills?" The rabbit asked as Nick caught up to her, her head tilted a bit as she spoke her questions, as if expecting an answer, uckily that answer came quickly.

"Well fluff, I'd certainly like to pay the bills everyday, but i think i'm going to stick with my job as a officer of the law" Nick spoke with confidence, still keeping his arms folded a little as he looked at the bunny who only sighed at the answer as if she had asked for a date and he rejected her.

"Well whatever, you wanna be met with disappointment knowing your dream isn't gonna happen the way you like that's your problem not mine" she said as she walked off, walking backwards to keep a good eye on him the whole time "But hey, maybe if your lucky; as in 1 in a million chance of luck; you just might prove me wrong...or you will crash and burn" she stopped by the streets corner leaning her head out a bit as her ears shot completely up with a smile as she waved at him.

"Try being a pawn shop owner; something tells me you'd be good at it" she suggested as he waved back at her as she disappeared down the street; leaving the fox in a bit more of a chipper mood at how she ended that conversation strangely. A part of him wanted to still chase her down and continue the conversation but something told him not too, to just leave her along for a while and that he might be seeing her sooner then he had thought.

The moment he had turned around he actually had to shake his head a little as he looked in disbelief at the sight before him. Just right in front of him was a small green colored building with a large wooden surfboard nailed to the wall of it, and the fox grinned a bit as he actually realized that the bunny had either intentionally or coincidentally lead him right to the front of Mr.Ottertons store.

Yup, this shift was actually a pretty decent one, and he was going to have to tell his mom about it once he got back home...even if Fennec will no doubt mock him for hanging out with the bunny for at least a few hours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, i didn't intend for Nick and Judy to meet this early, more like a few weeks into his role as a cop and constantly harassing Chief Bogo. In all honestly though; i find writing Nick to be rather hard, as every word I charted down just seems to scream to me "This isn't In Character for Nick or Judy!" and yet i still get that part telling me it is IC for them due to the nature of this story, of two people having their roles reversed then they were in canon. Maybe i am rambling on and once because if i have to be honest with myself, i still am unsure if i have a full grasp with Nick Wilde's character as he was just written that well in the actual movie.
> 
> In either case, the chapter didn't go exactly as i planned; but on the plus side i do seem to have a vauge idea about how the story is to proceed. More importantly, i hope that all of you are enjoying the ride so far as much as i am writing it out and paving the way for your enjoyment even though i do tend to ramble on and on quite a bit like i am now.
> 
> Till next time i update,
> 
> JustAFanOfManyThings


	4. Chapter 4

Nick didn’t exactly think that things were going to go exactly to his half-baked plan the moment the red fox had walked through the door. Ordinarily the fox would make a joke to himself for thinking such thoughts, the state of the shop however had vastly different plans for the ZPD'S red fox.

To say the least the shop had look liked it had either been the equivalent of a car crash, or perhaps the best way to describe it would be that a tornado had sprouted right inside of the shop out of nowhere. Pots and dirt had been tossed around blending well with the crushed flower petals on the hardwood floor. All that seemed to be mostly untouched was a old female otter whom was for the most part trying to clean up the mess too distracted by the large mess to even notice that the doorbell to the shop had rung the moment that Nick had entered through the door. He took notice that she was trying desperately to whistle a strange tune that Nick could not recognize as she was consistently being interrupted by the constant heart breaking sound of her own choked sobbing.

When it was not her own sobbing is was her failed attempts to stop those cries from coming out, each attempt only to be meet with even worse sounds that Nick didn't have the capability to describe. The sight of it had made the fox's heart sink down to his stomach, or maybe that was just him trying to suppress the urge to growl at the thought of someone wanting to vandalize a perfectly. In order save some time with explanations the fox had decided to simply give her the package and asked about her husband. The look on her face had swiftly changed and he had once again found himself wanting too head down towards Precinct One in order to file a missing mammal alert.

 “So ma’m just so i can get the story straight” Nick started as he wrote down on the notepad, the loud scribbling on the notepad as his horrible handwriting was slowly drawn on the previously unviolated pages, he was thankful that he had taken a few courses in art classes when he had been given the chance and the choice too, each page of his notebook swiftly being filled up by slightly crude but accurate enough rough sketches

 “You are Ms.Otterton, married to a another otter going by the name Mr. Emmitt Otterton who just so happens to be the co-owner as you two opened it up together, your assuming your husband had suddenly dissapeared around 8 days ago since he has not answered any of his calls, and not long afterwards the shop was vandalized. Is there any other details that you can tell me?” He spoke with confirmation in his voice as he finished the notes, the otter nodded and reached for her eyes wiping the tears out from them. He hated to see other animals cry, especially when it is obvious that the animal is in great emotional pain; but this was not the time to comfort her not when he needs to gather any bit of information that could be useful in the near future.

 “Emmitt, he never bothered anyone at all, the only time he leaves is to go to his club to relax with friends or to leave the store with one of the kids for family bonding” She explained, through her horse voice trying not to breakdown as he nodded adding the smaller detail to the notebook, he made sure to write down in small letters that Emmitt was quite possibly a pacafist; otters despite being predators have made a reputation for themselves for being more or less a pacafist unless they are provoked unlike most predators. Nick could already feel the gears turning around in his head, a sweet little otter that might be living up to the sterotypes of otters, could this been a species-motivated attack? If so, what happened to the otter in question, better yet; if this was a kidnapping could Mr.Otterton even be alive?

Nick shook his head a little to snap himself out of his pessimistic thoughts, now wasn't the time to become a downer especially when it comes to the idea that a possibly innocent could be dead, he had to keep hope that the victim was alive albeit worse for wear. Something of the sort would not be too uncommon towards a predator in this city, not to anyone's surprise seeing how the city is somewhere between eighty or ninety percent prey, while predators are the minority consisting of around ten or twenty percent of the cities population; makes hate crimes with prey being the common assailant in such cases.

 "Don’t suppose you can tell me anything about this club?” He asked getting an look of confusion from the grieving wife before clarifying “Just asking in case it will help with finding your husband, any small bits of information, seemingly useless or otherwise could probably help in the long run” Nick spoke in a comforting tone keeping his hands scribbling along his notes not losing eye contact with the distressed otter.

 “There isn’t much that I could add, he never told me about the club only that it was for meditation purposes, he said that one of his friends would be dropping by the club meeting though” She added making Nick raise an eyebrow at the sudden little bit of information that popped up from asking her a little. Nick decided at that moment a small little but of doubt would suffice in trying too get as much information as he could out of the otter.

 “Mrs. Otterton, your claiming your husband has gone missing, after claiming he was only to visit a club with his friends. Are you absolutely sure that there is nothing you can’t remember about what he said to you concerning the meeting?” The line of questioning was spoken in a friendly tone trying not to sound too friendly and trying not to sound all business at the moment, yet all he had gotten was a simple shake of her head for his efforts.

 “I don’t know the clubs name, and i haven't met them yet, his new friends are actually business partners for this flower shop. H-he said that the meeting was for business only and that he would introduce them too me if this went well; i-i swear officer that is all i know” She struggled to talk through her slowly breaking voice, trying her best not to cry more than she already did both the animals knew that crying alone wouldnt be bringing her husband back to her. Nick could respect the otter for trying to put on a brave face despite her obvious distress, with that in mind he had slowly folded his note book and knelled down so that he was on eye level with the otter.

“You helped out a lot Mrs.Otterton, i promise the ZPD will do everything that they can to help find your husband; if you figure out anything else please tell us immediately alright?” With that, Nick stood up and took a nice long look around the room, another question slowly forming in his head along with various other types of mental images floating around the room as if it was a rave. Animals barging in left and right, or sneaking in; destroying everything they could see within the store as if they were trying to find something. Shaking his head st the thought of what simple gardener could have that would be so valuable he looked back towards the wife.

“Now, since i am still here is there anything you could probably tell me concerning who would destroy a perfectly fine flower shop?”

* * *

 

 The trip back to the ZPD was a lot longer then he had hoped it would be, having to sit on a bus with some random strangers was nothing new to him. The problem with the matter is that no matter what he wore, cop or not, he was still going to get stares from everyone in the bus or at least a good majority of them would stare at him. Though he was certain that most of them thought he didn’t notice, as he always made himself look like he’s was trying to pay more attention to his phone. Which was half true, he usually soent more time on his phone either texting a few of his friends or playing a few games.

This case it was the later.

 

”So, old flowerboy has gone missing eh?’ - Finnick.

 

Nick douldnt help but roll his eyes at the unnecasary nickname fir the flowerist. “Yeah. Worst part theres no leads, totally trasheed shop being main evidence. Im reslly thinking its for ransom what do you think?”

 

”could be, truthfully i hardly even know the guy. Only seen him in passing once with fashion sense as bad as yours” Nick couldnt help but hold back a growl as the bus stopped. And at the annoyance for mocking his fashion sense, there was nothing wrong with his hawaian shirt!

 

”so you dont got a lead either? Damn.”

”didnt say that nicky, he might have met one of our friends or ‘friends’ around here, if hes been kidnapped im sure i could find at least one lead somewhere if i tried.”

”suprised your being so helpful here toot-toot”

”dont be suprised, word on street is that more animals are going missing here and there, and all them are predators, so watch yourself. Im going to keep a closer on on mom and the homestead, for protection ya know?”

”And because you still love her cooking?”

”both.”

With that Nick clicked the side of his phone and put it kon sleep. The little information he could have gotten out of finnick wasnt exactly the most helpful bits and pieces of info but to him it would be useful down the line. Still, the fact that other animals have gone missing had troubled the fox to no preys can be tough animals if push comes to shove, but generally the ones that caused trouble were extremist. And a minority extremist at that, it really only made things seem like the animals responsible had to be working in a group, if Finnick was one whom alerted Nick to this news it would have too mean that these kidnappings were recent, and that they had to be done in rapid succesion. The importqnt questions of the when, how, and where escaped him.

Luckily for him he had a faint idea of where to start, now if only he could just find her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This was fun to write, forgot how much fun i had writing this story, might come back and more of this in the near future hopefully. Now that i got a faint idea where to take this story, hope ya’ll enjoyed it even if the chapter seemed to be abruptyly short at the end


End file.
